Piecing it Back Together
by Potterwench
Summary: Sequel to Shattered and Broken: Lester has returned from his mission a broken and guilt-ridden man. Will he let Stephanie help him heal or will he turn away from everything they have built together? Can Stephanie save the man she loves from himself? Will they be able to put the pieces of their lives back together again?
1. Prologue

**A/N - Hi all! I'm back again! I know I said I'd have this all written out before I posted, but um yeah not so much. Real Life has been crazy and I've had this first chapter mostly done for a couple of months. If I don't go ahead and post, I'm afraid I'm going to keep procrastinating and I'll never finish this. So, here is the Prologue and I'm going to try and get in to a rhythm.**

**Thanks to all of you who checked in, especially Roscommon and SapphireJ. Love you girls!**

**As always, to my real life Mary Lou...love you girl!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. You all know I'm a review fiend!**

**I'm not sure about this title yet, though. Not sure I like it but it is this for now unless I get some better suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing. Any characters you recognize belong to her and not to me. I do own the Santos parents, siblings and sister in law. Love them!**

**Piecing It Back Together, sequel to Shattered and Broken**

**Prologue**

Sitting on the private beach in Point Pleasant and watching the sunrise on an early October morning, Stephanie couldn't help but think back to the last time she was there with Lester and a tear fell down her cheek. Her love had been gone almost 6 weeks and she missed him more than anything, but had somehow managed to keep living her life while he was gone. The guys had helped, of course. She loved all of the Rangemen like brothers, and they had made sure she didn't wallow in her sadness.

When Ranger, Tank and Bobby offered her a position as the head of Client Services, she was shocked. At first, she didn't believe them when they told her that they'd been discussing this for awhile. It wasn't until Ranger handed her the envelope with "Baby" written across it that she finally believed them.

Once again, pulling the well worn envelope out of her pocket, she began her now daily ritual and gently traced the word on the envelope before opening it carefully to read Lester's words to her once again.

_Baby,_

_I'm pretty sure you are reading this about a week after I left. I told the guys to wait at least that long before they asked you about the position, but sooner if you were moping. I know my Girl, so I know you haven't been moping!_

_Believe the guys, we have been talking about this for awhile. We all believe in you, Baby. I know you will be unbelievable in this job, but I want you to think about it and decide if it is for you. Don't take it just because we want you to. Do this for you because it is what YOU want. _

_I love you and just remember I'm thinking of you wherever I am right now._

_Always yours,_

_Les_

Stephanie smiled to herself, because the words Les had written were exactly what she had needed at exactly the right time. Lester's letter had convinced her that the new job wasn't a pity offer and helped give her the confidence to not only accept the job, but to thrive in it. After taking a day to think about it, she ended up taking the position and was so happy she had because she loved her new job. The guys were also right, she was good at it and had brought in several new large accounts that Ranger had been after for a few years.

"Proud of you, Babe," Ranger had told her with a huge smile as she handed him each contract she'd secured. Hearing those words didn't hold quite the same weight they once did, but it still felt good to hear them.

Mary Lou and Lenny invited her to dinner at least once a week, and Stephanie giggled as she thought of the two of them. Lenny had taken his new status as an honorary Santos man seriously. The two of them acted more like two people who just fell in love, instead of like a couple who had been married for years. Steph giggled even harder thinking about how much she wanted to gag watching them, but she also realized that anyone who observed her with Lester probably felt the same way. She was glad that her best friend was so happy and the romance had been rekindled in her marriage.

Not only did she have weekly dinners with the Stankovics, she also attended weekly dinners at Casa de Santos. Lenny and Lou were usually at those dinners too along with their boys who loved being spoiled by their adoptive family.

Stephanie loved dinners at the Santos house because it meant almost all of her favorite people were there. Ranger and Tank came with her each week, and of course Bobby was there with Lucia. Bobby was happier than she'd ever seen him, and Lucia gushed about her man every week during the standing shopping appointment they had every Saturday.

Looking out at the ocean, Stephanie remembered last week's family dinner. She smiled as she remembered that night. Ranger had taken Anna and Tony outside to speak with them privately. Just as before, when Bobby had taken Lucia outside to talk to her, everyone tried not to invade the private moment between the three of them. OK, who was she kidding? The only ones not paying a lick of attention to what was going on outside were the Stankovic boys.

Suddenly, Anna screamed, hugged Ranger and then her husband with tears in her eyes. Tony's smile was wide as he did one of those complicated man handshakes with his cousin. When the trio turned to make their way back into the house, all of the adults dashed to the kitchen trying not to let them know they'd been watching.

Ranger stood back with a smile as Anna and Tony ran to the kitchen hand in hand to make their announcement.

"We're getting a baby!" Lucia exclaimed as Tony picked up his wife and swung her around with the joy that was written all over his face.

"Oh Mija, Hijo! How? Carlos what is going on?" Carmen was effervescent, basking in the joy of her son and daughter in law.

"When Tony and Anna decided to try and adopt, they asked me and Les for help. We put out feelers with our contacts to see if we could help expedite a foreign adoption. I got word today that they've been accepted and are on the list for several countries. Hopefully, if all goes well, we'll have a new Santos to spoil within a year!" Ranger explained smiling.

Sunday dinner became a celebration, and even with the joy she felt for Anna and Tony, Stephanie couldn't help but feel sad that Les wasn't there to celebrate with them.

Feeling anxious after returning from dinner, Stephanie had felt a strong pull to go to the beach house in Pt. Pleasant. After discussing it with Ranger and clearing her schedule at Rangeman, she sought refuge in the house where the love of her life had promised to return from his mission and marry her. Letting the memories wash over her, she was able to calm and center herself once again.

Realizing that the sun was fully overhead, she got up from the blanket, shook off the sand, folded it and then began to walk along the beach. All of a sudden, a fear like nothing she had ever felt washed over her and then there was a feeling of anguish that brought her to her knees. Wherever he was, Lester was in pain, Stephanie felt it all the way to her core as she began to sob uncontrollably and fell to the sand folding herself inward.

Hours later and as dusk began to fall, her sobs finally subsided and Stephanie managed to get herself back to the beach house. Just as she walked in, she heard the front lock tumble and before she could grab her gun from the bar she heard a voice call out, "Babe?"

"Ranger, what are you doing here? Oh my God, is it Lester? Something happened, he's dead isn't he?" Stephanie dropped to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Babe, no, I don't know anything about Les. I swear to you! I just came to check on you because we couldn't get a hold of you all day. I promise, I don't know anything about Lester. I haven't heard a word and remember what I said?" Ranger was kneeling beside Stephanie and rubbing her back.

"No news is good news," she hiccuped. "I'm sorry I lost it, Ranger. I just haven't had a good day."

"What happened today, Babe?"

"I don't know. I was on the beach this morning watching the sunrise, just thinking. I went for a walk on the beach, and suddenly I was….,," she hesitated a moment. "I don't know how to explain it…" she trailed off as she shivered when a shadow of the feeling fell over her again.

"Stephanie, what did you feel? Was it your Spidey sense?" Ranger asked concerned.

"It is stupid, Ranger, I'm sorry I worried you," Steph sighed.

"No, Babe, it isn't stupid, and I'll always be worried about you. I can't help it, even though you decided _mi primo_ is the one for you, you'll always be one of my best friends." It was getting easier for him to be OK with the fact that she would never be his.

"You'll always be one of my best friends too, Ranger," she smiled up at him before turning serious and began to explain. "I was walking along the beach, and this horrible feeling just came over me. I felt this fear and terrible anguish like nothing I've never felt before and I know wherever he is Les was feeling the same thing. I don't know, I can't explain it, once I felt his pain all I could do was sob on the beach for hours. I know something has gone horribly wrong with this mission! Please help me, Ranger! Please, see what you can find out!" she wailed as she clung to the only lifeline she had left.

Of course, Ranger couldn't deny her, because he'd never been able to deny her anything except full access to his life and his heart for the entire time they'd known each other. Yet, now, when he was finally free of his contract and had the ability to grant both, unfortunately it was too late. It didn't matter to Ranger now, because he knew that he'd use all his contacts to find out what was going on and give her the peace of mind she so desperately needed. Ranger gathered Stephanie into his arms and tucked the woman he and his cousin both loved into bed with a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep, Babe, I'll call in every favor I have left. I promise."

"Thank you, Ranger," she sighed as she fell asleep knowing her friend would come through for her yet again.

The next morning, Stephanie woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. Since Ranger was cooking, she knew the bacon must mean bad news. After taking care of business in the bathroom, she went downstairs.

**Washington, DC**

After the outburst he'd had earlier in the day during his debriefing, Lester was on lockdown in a safe house in DC with a guard outside of his bedroom door. They were scared to death that he was going to go off again.

He was trying to hold it in, but the depth of despair he felt was slowly killing him. Lester had felt it so acutely during his debriefing. His training had allowed him to hold everything in until he could complete his mission, but talking about it had unleashed the horror and the guilt he felt about what happened. Now, the memories washed over him and all he could see was the lifeless bodies of the innocents he'd sworn to protect, but he'd failed.

Now, he was locked in the bedroom with guards in the house, because they wanted him to see a shrink before he could leave and go home to her. He knew he didn't deserve her anymore, but he'd promised he'd return to her. He'd keep that promise and see her one last time before he'd let her go forever.


	2. Chapter 1 Drive All Night

**Hi All! Happy Memorial Day! This is dedicated to all of those who gave all in defense of our country. Thank you, your sacrifice will not be forgotten.**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have started a new job job and this chapter took a lot of planning to move all of the characters in to the right place. I have NEVER been in the military and I'm pretty sure how this goes down isn't even close to what would happen, but please roll with it. It is fanfiction. **

**Thank you to Google Maps for your assistance in giving me travel times, thanks to all of my readers who are favoriting, following and best of all reviewing. Thanks as always to my ML, I love you girl!**

**Also, the chapter titles for this story are all songs from my writing playlist. The songs are inspirations but not a songfic. Today's chapter name is brought to you by NEEDTOBREATHE and their song "Drive All Night." Look it up on you tube, it is a great song and the lyrics I really feel like they explain a lot of where Les' head is at right now.**

**Not mine, except Les' family and the characters from the mission. I'm just playing.**

**Spanish is in Italics.**

**Chapter 1: Drive All Night**

**Washington, DC, Safe House - 2:30 am**

He had to get out of that room. He couldn't take it anymore just sitting there alone with his thoughts. Lester picked the lock, watched and waited until the agent on duty fell asleep. Stupid Fed, it didn't matter which alphabet agency they were from these suits never had the discipline necessary to stay up all night during a surveillance or guard duty. They might outlast a civilian but never a soldier.

It was too easy to grab the keys off the the Fed and then sneak out the door.

His head said no because he wasn't worthy of her any longer, but his heart and soul ached for her and wanted to drive all night to get to its other half. The real question was, which one would win?

**Pt. Pleasant, NJ - 7 am**

"Hey Babe, did you sleep well? Did the smell of bacon wake you up this early?" Ranger joked as he flipped the bacon in the frying pan.

"Bacon, Ranger? What's wrong? Is Les OK?" Stephanie asked in a near panic.

"He's back Stateside, Babe. He's OK, physically, anyway," Ranger pulled her into a hug.

She sighed in relief until his words fully registered and then she pulled away, "What do you mean...physically?"

"I can't tell you much, but he had a breakdown of some kind during his debrief. They have him under guard," Ranger explained as he plated the bacon and eggs and placed the dish in front of Steph. "I'm headed to DC now to see what I can do. They want him to see a shrink and possibly go to a treatment center…."

Stephanie interrupted, "No! Ranger he'd hate that! They can't lock him up, if they do…..I'm.., I'm so scared of what that would do to him…." she sobbed.

He walked around the breakfast bar and pulled her into his arms again in order to try and provide some comfort,

"I know, Babe, that's why I'm going. I've heard of someone with clearance he could talk to. She's been highly recommended by several people I trust and I don't think she'd suggest hospitalization, but you need to be prepared, Steph. I don't know all of the specifics of what happened, but I know for sure Les has been through something terrible," Ranger took her hand in his and said the thing he really didn't want to. "I'm not sure we'll ever get the Lester who left here back," he sighed. Ranger needed to make sure Stephanie was aware of the hurdles they were facing.

He had a good idea as to where his cousin's head was at, and Lester was ready to run. Ranger just hoped he could get there before Les made the biggest mistake of his life.

"I understand, Ranger, just bring him home to me. We can get through anything as long as we're together," Stephanie said trying to convince herself as much as she was her friend.

Ranger was ready 10 minutes later to go to the private airstrip in Howell, so he could meet the Rangeman jet and head to DC. "Babe, I should be wheels up in about 20 minutes and then on the ground in DC in another hour. I promise to call you by 1100 hours with whatever info I have."

Hugging her friend, "Thanks, Batman, I knew I could count on you."

"Always, Babe, always," he responded and with a final squeeze he turned and left.

"Do you think you'll be able to bring him back with you?" she whispered.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet," he replied.

Stephanie decided in that instant to stay at the beach house and knew what Lester would need.

"Bring him back here, Ranger, please. I'll be waiting. I can't explain it really, but I know if he is here in this house then we have a better chance of bringing him back."

"I'll do everything I can," and with that response he was gone, but he trusted her instincts and knew he'd do whatever he could to bring his cousin back to the beach house.

**On the Road - Between 3 am and 7:00 am**

He had checked the car and ditched the trackers. He just drove around afterwards. He needed to make sure they weren't following him while deciding where he was headed to.

Les couldn't find his zone. He just drove. He drove and remembered his own personal hell as the headlights of the oncoming traffic in the opposing lane bore down on him.

"Welcome back, Mateo," she kissed his cheek as the tears coursed down hers when she greeted him in front of the village.

"I'm sorry, Lourdes, to be back because of these circumstances and so late," he hugged her to him in a brotherly fashion.

"As am I," she pulled herself together and began to pull him in the door of her modest home. "You will meet your newest nephew tomorrow and I'm sure you are hungry after your journey," Lourdes knew they needed to get inside the house as soon as possible. She just had to finish this last bit of the act before the masses and then she knew she could let go. Les knew she didn't trust anyone from the village, so she hadn't allowed herself to really grieve until now. She wouldn't have trusted taking the chance to allow herself that kind of weakness and leave her boys unprotected.

Once they crossed the threshold and closed the door, Lester held his hand up before he could allow Lourdes to break down. He took a device out of his dusty travel satchel and did a sweep of the house. When he was sure that no devices were present, he nodded his head at Lourdes to let her know that they were safe. Luckily, Lester was prepared for her reaction and caught her before she fell as she released the grief she'd held in, except for what she could show in public, since she'd learned of her beloved Pablo's death.

"Ahhh!," she screamed. " Why him? Why Lester? Why?" Lourdes asked and sobbed for what felt like hours and he held her as she let it out while trying to soothe her.

"Do you think they suspected him, Des?" he asked using the pet name Pablo had given her.

"I think maybe, the story doesn't seem right to me, and too many of the men who witnessed his death look at me like they are hiding something."

A horn broke him out of his reverie, as he was starting to cross lanes. Les pulled the car over at a rest stop and set his watch alarm for 1 hour. He needed some sleep or else he'd never make it anywhere.

After his brief nap and then driving around the Virginia and Maryland countryside for several hours, Les was sure wasn't being followed. However, he kept hearing her voice saying, "Come home to me, Baby," in his head. He needed her, maybe she could save him.

"No! I don't deserve salvation!" the voice in his head said. But his heart knew, it knew to run to her.

He turned the car and headed north on I-95 to New Jersey, to his woman.

**Washington, DC Safe House -8:30 AM**

"Wake up, jackass!" Agent Mackovich yelled as he kicked his sleeping colleague's chair realizing he should have taken first shift. "When's the last time you checked on Santos?"

"An hour ago," Agent Levine answered groggily. He was pretty sure it was an hour ago. Levine had been up to all hours recently with his newborn daughter. Surely, he'd only been asleep an hour or so.

"What time was that?" Mackovich asked hoping he was wrong.

"1 or so, why are you asking? What time is it?" Levine looked around and saw the light seeping in through the blinds. "Crap," he thought to himself.

"Santos is gone and so is the car. He ditched the trackers because when I pulled them up they were all located in the alley behind the house."

"Shit, we better call this in," Mackovich sighed knowing it would mean his ass.

**Washington, DC Pentagon - 9:15 AM**

Ranger was in the outer office preparing to speak to the General. He was going to suggest bringing in Dr. Isabella Giovanni to help his cousin. Ranger was surprised he was still waiting, as his appointment with the General had been for 0900 on the dot and the General was NEVER late.

Another 10 minutes passed, and Ranger was about to ask Janet, the General's secretary, what was going on when the door suddenly burst open and two men who could only be Feds hurriedly exited the General's office with a shout of "Find him!" trailing after them.

"Colonel Manoso, please come in," the General commanded as he marched back into his office. Ranger followed and sat in one of the guest chairs once the General sat behind his desk.

"Colonel, your cousin escaped custody sometime after 0100 hours this morning. He ditched the trackers on the vehicle located at the safe house and the idiots from the DEA had no idea until just under and hour ago. He could be anywhere at this point."

"Sir, I would like to take point on this. I know Capt. Santos, and am confidant that I can find him. I'd also like to bring in Dr. Isabella Giovanni to help him as she has Top Secret clearance."

"I realize Capt. Santos is your cousin, Colonel, but you are no longer active, why should I allow you to take point?" the General asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ranger looked at the General and made a deal.

**9:30 AM Haywood, Trenton, NJ**

Bobby was watching his friend on the monitor in the gym. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Steph's number. It went to voicemail immediately, and he left a message, "Bomber, its Bobby, can you come to Haywood? He's back, but he isn't himself. I'm worried. Please, Steph, he needs you."

**So, here we are back with the first sentence I wrote of this story almost 2 years ago during my lunch break. I had no idea the story would lead me to meet some of the most special women, including my ML. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review and let me know what you think even if you hate it. I'm going to try and get into a rhythm and post more often. I should be able to do that with the new job. Thank you all again for your patience with my update non-schedule. Please review!**


End file.
